Un mal Entendido
by Strifegirl
Summary: Cloud y Tifa peleaban por todo y eso comenzaba a preocupar a los niños puesto que temían que Cloud se volvería a marchar debido a sus fuertes roces con Tifa. Línea de tiempo: Un año después de los acontecimientos en Advent Children. One-Shot


**Cloud and Tifa****  
"Un mal entendido"  
Escrito por**** Strifegirl**

Pareja: Cloud/Tifa

Resumen: Cloud y Tifa peleaban por todo y eso comenzaba a preocupar a los niños puesto que temían que Cloud se volvería a marchar debido a sus fuertes roces con Tifa.

Línea de tiempo: Un año después de los acontecimientos en Advent Children.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Final Fantasy VII y sus personajes son propiedad de Square Enix. No hay infracción de derechos de autor.

"**Un mal entendido"**

Esa noche, Cloud y Tifa tenían una fuerte discusión. Denzel no podía dormir a causa de la terrible disputa entre ellos y se levantó de su cama para ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez mas, Tifa estaba molesta porque Cloud había llegado tarde.

"_¡Estoy cansada de lidiar con esto todo el tiempo!"_

"_No te he pedido que me esperes..." _

"_¡Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti!"_

"_No necesito que te preocupes por mi…"_

Denzel no sabía que hacer en esa situación y solamente podía escucharlos pelear. Últimamente, Cloud y Tifa peleaban por todo y eso comenzó a preocupar a Denzel puesto que temía que Cloud se volvería a marchar debido a sus riñas con Tifa. Mientras Denzel los escuchaba por la puerta, los gritos de ambos se volvían cada vez más fuertes, lo cual hizo que Marlene también se despertara.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó a Denzel mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

"Otra vez Cloud y Tifa están peleando…"

"Siempre están peleando…" suspiró Marlene.

"Lo sé… y temo que esta vez Cloud se marchará de nuevo…"

"¿Cloud se irá?" Marlene apretó a su pequeño Mog con fuerza. "No quiero que Cloud nos abandone de nuevo…" Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"No llores Marlene…" Denzel trata de consolarla para que no los descubrieran pero Marlene comienza a llorar sin control.

De repente, Cloud y Tifa cesan su pelea al escuchar el llanto de Marlene…

"¿Escuchas eso?" preguntó Tifa. Ambos se quedan en silencio para escuchar con atención.

"¡Es Marlene!" afirmó Cloud.

Los dos apresuran sus pasos y suben rápidamente al dormitorio en donde se encontraban los niños. Denzel, por otro lado, hacía lo que podía para tranquilizar a Marlene pero ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

Cloud entró primero a la habitación seguido de Tifa. Fue entonces cuando descubren a los niños.

"¿Denzel, qué haces aun despierto?" preguntó Tifa.

"Bueno… este… yo…" murmura a sí mismo sin saber qué decir.

Cloud se acercó a Marlene quien aun seguía ahogada en llanto. "Marlene, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?" le preguntó sutilmente. Marlene se aferraba fuertemente de su pequeño Mog y continúa llorando.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?" Preguntó Tifa.

"Bueno… lo que pasa es que no podíamos dormir a causa del ruido… y luego los escuchamos pelear y Marlene comenzó a llorar."

Sorprendidos, Tifa y Cloud se miraron a los ojos a través de la oscuridad. Estaban tan apenados que no supieron que decir en esos momentos. Cloud vuelve a ver a Marlene quien aun seguía llorando y trata de tranquilizarla.

"…Marlene…" su voz era cada vez mas suave. Marlene deja de llorar por un segundo únicamente para dirigirse a él.

"Cloud… por favor no te vayas… no quiero que te vayas…" la voz de Marlene comienza a romperse al igual que el corazón de Cloud. Su rostro estaba llenó de tristeza al saber que lo único que había ocasionado era lastimarla. Fue entonces cuando Cloud toma a Marlene entre sus brazos y la lleva a la otra habitación para tratar de calmarla. Tifa, por otro lado, se queda con Denzel en la habitación para aclarar un poco las cosas.

"Ven Denzel, será mejor que regreses a la cama."

Tifa se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido y no sabía que hacer para remediar el daño que habían hecho. Obviamente estaba muy molesta con Cloud y no supo medir sus palabras.

"Lamento mucho todo esto." Le dijo mientras lo metía en la cama. "Creo que nos sobrepasamos esta vez."

"Esta bien Tifa…" afirmó Denzel. "Sé que no hablaban enserio. Solo espero que todo esto termine pronto… no quiero que nuestra familia se separe."

Tifa le sonrió.

"Descuida." Le acarició su cabeza. "Te prometo que no volveré a pelear de esa manera. No dejaré que esto afecte a nuestra familia." guiñó un ojo.

Denzel le sonríe y asiente con su cabeza. Luego de unos minutos, Tifa lo cubre con su cobija y le da un beso de buenas noches. Se queda junto a él hasta que se vuelve a dormir.

Mientras tanto, Cloud se encontraba en la otra habitación tratando de calmar a Marlene. El llanto de Marlene lo estaba destrozando por dentro y no sabia que hacer para consolarla. No quería herir a nadie, y menos a las personas que mas amaba.

"Marlene, por favor no llores…" le suplicó mientras la arrullaba.

Con cuidado, Cloud coloca a Marlene en el borde de la cama y luego se arrodilla para quedar a su altura.

"Lo siento Marlene." Le seca sus lágrimas. "No quise que esto pasara…"

"Cloud… ¿acaso no quieres a Tifa?"

Cloud se sorprende al escuchar su pregunta. Marlene siempre fue muy perceptiva sobre las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor y Cloud sabía que no la podían engañarla fácilmente.

"¿Porqué me preguntas eso?" preguntó confundido.

"Es que… últimamente no han dejado de discutir… y Papá dice que cuando una persona pelea mucho es porque tiene odio en su corazón."

"Eso no es verdad…" afirmó Cloud.

"Pero ella se pone muy triste cuando peleas con ella…"

Cloud se queda sin palabras y simplemente baja la mirada.

"Yo sé que ella te quiere mucho… y te extraña cuando no estas aquí. Por eso se preocupa por ti cuando no regresas."

"Lo sé, Marlene."

"Entonces ¿porqué pelean?"

Cloud suspira.

"Supongo que… al ser tan parecidos… tendemos a chocar… y no sabemos como lidiar con nuestros problemas…" su voz era cada vez mas sutil.

"Y porque no le pides una disculpa y así resuelven sus problemas. Papá dice que es mas fácil pedir disculpas que permiso."

Cloud se ríe al ver la lógica de Marlene. Aunque solo era una niña, su capacidad para razonar las cosas era a veces mejor que la de un adulto. Él siempre fue muy afectuoso con ella, le tenía demasiado cariño puesto que le recordaba a alguien que quería mucho.

"¿Cloud?"

"Dime…" la mira a los ojos.

"Denzel dijo que te marcharías de nuevo… ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no." Negó con la cabeza.

"No quiero que te vayas." Marlene lo mira con ojos de preocupación.

"Eso no pasará." Él coloca su mano sobre su cabeza. "No iré a ninguna parte."

"¿Lo prometes?"

Cloud sonríe y asienta con su cabeza.

"Lo prometo."

Marlene sonríe nuevamente y se arroja a los brazos de Cloud para abrazarlo. Cloud le devuelve el abrazo con la misma ternura mientras ella se aferraba de su cuello. A pesar de que Cloud no era muy expresivo, de alguna manera, siempre tuvo esa debilidad por Marlene. Ella era la única que lo podía desarmar con su ternura e inocencia.

Exhausta, Marlene comienza a bostezar con más frecuencia y Cloud la recuesta en su cama. Coloca a su Mog de felpa junto a ella para luego cubrirla con la cobija. Ella cierra sus ojos y se queda profundamente dormida al lado de Cloud. Cloud quien yacía a su lado, se inclina un poco para depositar un tierno beso en la frente de Marlene y se queda con ella para asegurarse de que siguiera dormida.

Luego de unos minutos, Cloud escucha salir a Tifa de la otra habitación. Se levanta de la cama cuidadosamente para no despertar a Marlene y se dirige hacia la puerta. Al salir de la habitación, ve a Tifa apoyada de espaldas en la pared del pasillo y su nombre se le escapa de sus labios en un suspiro.

"…Tifa…"

Tifa reacciona al escuchar su nombre y lo mira a los ojos.

"…Cloud…"

Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos por un momento y luego del silencio tan prolongado, los dos rompen contacto visual al sentir la atmósfera tan pesada.

"Umm… ¿Cómo esta Marlene?" preguntó Tifa.

"Ya se siente mejor. Ahora esta descansando."

"Que bueno…" ella suspira con alivio.

"¿Qué me dices de Denzel? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Si, él esta bien. Solo estaba algo asustado. Fue muy comprensivo sobre el asunto."

"Ya veo…"

Una vez más, el silencio los rodeó.

Cloud se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras que Tifa se frotaba las los brazos con sus manos. Ambos no sabían que decirse después de tan amargo episodio. Sabían que tenían que resolver sus problemas de alguna manera o de lo contrario, volverían a pelear y solo conseguirían lastimarse mutuamente.

"Cloud, yo…" "Tifa, yo…"

Ambos rompieron el silencio al mismo tiempo y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos. Sus pensamientos estaban sincronizados que al intentar hablar, sus palabras se interrumpieron con las del otro. Cloud mira hacia otra parte y Tifa suspira.

"¿Qué pasará ahora?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Cloud la mira confundido.

"Bueno… es obvio que ambos tenemos la culpa de todo esto."

Cloud frunció el ceño. "Pues habla por ti misma…" respondió con sarcasmo. Tifa lo vuelve a ver con desconcierto y Cloud reacciona con un suspiro. "Lo lamento. Creo que aun sigo alterado por todo esto." Bajó el tono de su voz.

"Descuida." ella baja la mirada. "En verdad lo siento. No fue mi intención decirte todas esas cosas."

Cloud vuelve a verla y negó con su cabeza.

"No tienes porque disculparte… es mi culpa."

"No, no lo es. Soy yo… y mi estúpido orgullo…"

Cloud hace lo posible por no reír y trata de romper el hielo.

"Bueno… al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo." Le dijo mientras sonreía.

Tifa lo vuelve a ver con el ceño fruncido y él se ríe un poco. Tifa relaja su rostro al ver que él solo bromeaba y también le sonríe.

"Supongo que nos parecemos mucho en eso, ¿no lo crees?"

"Así es." afirmó con su cabeza.

Ambos sonrieron mientras se miraban a los ojos. Se quedan así por unos instantes sin romper contacto visual. Ahora eran sus miradas las que hablaban por ellos. Tifa hacia lo posible por no derramar una lagrima y se mordía el labio para contener su llanto. Sus ojos expresaban cuanto lo sentía y Cloud pudo percibir su dolor a través de su mirada.

"Ven acá…" Se acerca a ella y la toma entre sus brazos. Tifa hace lo mismo y lo envuelve alrededor de su cintura. Cloud depositó suaves besos en su frente mientras acariciaba su cabello. Los ojos de Tifa se humedecieron al sentir sus caricias y entierra su rostro en su pecho al no poder contener sus lágrimas. Cloud aprieta el abrazo y ella comienza a llorar en su pecho. Él también estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas y lucha contra el nudo en su garganta para poder reconfortarla.

"Lo siento mucho…" le susurró al oído sutilmente.

Tifa respiró hondo y deja salir sus palabras en un suspiro. "También yo…" le dijo con una voz muy débil. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer el suéter de Cloud y ella jalaba de el. Abrumado, Cloud comienza a llorar también.

"Vaya héroe resulte ser…" afirmó. "Ni siquiera puedo protegerte de mi mismo."

Tifa aprieta el abrazo y entierra su rostro en su cuello. Cloud comienza a arrullarla entre sus brazos mientras ella presiona suavemente su frente con su cuello. Ambos se aferraban el uno al otro y se quedan así hasta que recuperan el aliento.

"¿Qué es lo que nos pasa?" preguntó Tifa. "¿Por qué peleamos así?"

"Porque nos amamos…" responde con un susurro. "Y porque… eso es lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no?" dijo en tono de burla.

Ese último comentario hizo que Tifa se riera y Cloud se relajó al escucharla reír. Cloud amaba su risa. Era tan cálida y contagiosa que simplemente no podía evitar el deseo de sonreírle también. Tifa seco sus lágrimas y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Cloud.

"Te amo." murmuró en su cuello. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Cloud al escuchar su voz tan llena de ternura.

"Yo también te amo." Respondió con la misma ternura y le besa la frente.

Tifa se libera del abrazo únicamente para buscar sus labios, los cuales Cloud tomó como suyos. No había nada mejor que un beso de reconciliación. Había algo en ellos que los volvía adictos. Su pasión incrementaba con cada beso y Cloud se deja llevar con cada una de sus caricias.

Luego del prolongado beso, ambos separan sus labios para tomar aliento. Cloud le besa la mejilla y luego seca sus lágrimas. Tifa lo abraza de nuevo y le deposita suaves besos en su cuello. Era su parte preferida, se sentía muy segura en el.

"Prométeme que jamás volveremos a pelear de esa manera…"

"Lo prometo."

Nuevamente, Cloud busca los labios de Tifa para unirlos. Esta vez sus besos eran más tiernos y cálidos. Tifa se derretía con cada uno de sus besos y deseaba en ese momento poder estar asolas con él.

"Te amo." Le dijo mientras lo besaba.

"Lo sé mi amor… yo también te amo." La besa nuevamente.

"¿Te quedaras con Marlene?"

Cloud asienta con su cabeza.

"Bien… entonces yo me quedare con Denzel."

"De acuerdo."

"Buenas noches." Tifa presiona un beso en sus labios y el se lo devuelve.

"Que descanses."

Cloud se queda ahí mirándola mientras sube a la habitación de Denzel. Se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla que no podía dejar de sonreír como tonto. Tifa voltea una vez más y le devuelve el gesto mientras hablaba con sus labios. Cloud lee sus labios y le responde de la misma manera; y con eso, ella regresa a la habitación.

Cloud, mientras tanto, se dirige a su dormitorio en donde se encontraba la pequeña Marlene. Se inclina a un lado y se acuesta al lado de ella. Lentamente, la rodea con uno de sus brazos y la abraza. Luego de unos minutos, Cloud cierra sus ojos y se queda profundamente dormido con Marlene a quien después se le dibujó una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Fin.


End file.
